You Don't Love Me
by SecretAgent12
Summary: Rodney was never one for being subtle. He was also never one for being smart. But once the new love of his life, the self-entitled Queen of Mean, declares that she doesn't believe he truly loves her, he'll have to think with his head and not just his heart. With the help of some friends, he'll have to do everything he can to prove his love for Heather before she leaves for home.


**Hey worldwide web,**

**So I know romance isn't my thing, but I figure that life's all about stepping outside your comfort zone. So there's not too much to say about this story. It has a meh beginning but the future chapters should be better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Merging the three different Playas de Losers together had brought many things, both good and bad. Staci, Sadie, and Katie all got to have sleepovers whenever they wanted. Sierra and Topher would raid Chris's hotel room for stuff to blog about. Cody, Sam, Harold, and Noah would play video games together until Scarlett came in and kicked all of their asses. Several surprising couples emerged once the three generations were united. And for a certain red-headed farm boy- no not Scott! He's with Dawn. We're talking about Rodney here. Rodney now had over thirty new girls to shamelessly harass. Yet on his first day at the Playa, he decided to focus all of his attention on one person in particular.<p>

Heather hadn't asked to be the one the farm boy had chosen to stalk, she had enough problems with Zeke, but she decided that until the phones were fixed and she could file a restraining order she would have to deal with it. Which was why every day when she went out tan, Rodney followed her to her chair and would giver her endless compliments.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he gushed. She rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was obviously right, but this was just sad.

"Keep talking," Heather said, not even bothering to look at him as she tanned by pool. Rodney squealed and kept going.

"Your hair is the most wonderful shade of black, you look like an angel," Heather smiled. She hated this guy to the core, but he gave really detailed compliments. "Your face doesn't look like it's even been touched by the aging winds, and I think I'm in love with-" Heather's eyes widened.

"Stop it right there!" Heather snapped, shooting up out of her chair. She tore off her $500 sunglasses. "Please tell me you weren't just about to say you were in love with me."

"But I was," Rodney swooned. "Every day my heart grows more and more-" Heather's eyes narrowed as she looked him in the eye. Eye contact always screwed up Rodney's speech patterns. "Heart, love, you, inside, dying, me." He grunted as he tried to find words. Heather looked down and Rodney took a breath. "I'm so in love with you."

Heather's hand flew into Rodney's face faster than even she had expected. The farm boy fell back onto his butt, a giant red mark on his face. He stared at her in shock. Heather grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. "Listen _Rodney_, you may think you love me, but you don't. You may think I'm sexy, intelligent, strong, and the perfect person to sleep with, but you do not love me."

"But how can I not?" He asked. "You make me feel happy inside."

"That's the hormones talking," Heather scoffed. "You don't even know what love feels like. I on the other hand, do. And whatever this is, it is not love. You may think you love me, but there is no way...on this earth...that I will ever..._ever_...love you!" With that, she strutted away. _Good one Heather, you totally crushed him. _Little did she know that she had planted a small seed in Rodney's brain. A seed that was beginning to grow.

In a daze, Rodney walked across the pool area. He was dying inside as all of the happy couples stared at him. Actually only a few people were looking in his direction, but Rodney wasn't exactly the brightest person in the world. He got to his hotel room and changed out of his red swimming trunks and t-shirt and into his regular clothes. Heather's words echoed in his mind. _"You don't love me. There is no way on this earth that I will ever ever love you!"_ He sat down on his bed and sighed. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to make Heather fall in love with me. _He began to write a list on the complimentary pad of paper the Playa provided. "Let's see...what do girls like?"

- Poetry

- Chocolate

...Rodney's mind drew a blank. Girls had to like more than those two things right? After all, he had tried those two things many times. Most girls just screamed and ran away. He needed to consult an expert. Someone who really knew how to get the ladies. Rodney grabbed the pen and paper and ran out the door. All of the Pahkitew contestants lived on the same floor. Boys on the left, girls on the right. He knocked on the door that was to the left of his room.

There was a crashing sound followed by a shushing noise. "Someone's at the door," a guy whispered. "Go in the bedroom." A girl giggled and Rodney could hear a door open then close. He moved closer to tree and hear, but the door swung open.

Topher stood in the doorway buckling his belt and buttoning up his shirt. "Rodney! My man," he fist-bumped him, "what is up?" Rodney moved past Topher and entered the parlor area of the suite.

"I have a problem," Rodney grumbled.

"Uh, no offense bro-chacho; I heard that's what everyone's saying these days, but you really shouldn't just barge into people's rooms," Topher said nervously. His eyes darted to the closed bedroom door. Rodney frowned.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Let me check," Topher replied, walking towards the door. He mouthed a _Thank you_ and knocked. "Sweetheart, we're going to have to wait a little bit." There was disappointed groan. "I know, but we have a visitor." There was a sigh, and then a petite blond girl exited the bedroom. She stared at Rodney in surprise. The farm boy titled his head to the side to figure out which one she was.

She smiled. "Hi Rodney!" Rodney nodded.

"Hi Same-" Topher's eyes narrowed. "-Sammy. What are you doing here?" Topher stared at the floor. The cheerleader just blushed. "Oh...I see. Well I can leave if you'd like." He had been so focused on Heather for the past three weeks had hadn't even realized Topher had started dating someone.

Sammy nodded, but Topher stopped Rodney. "You can stay. You said you had a problem right? What is it?"

"I'm in love," Rodney sighed happily. Topher and Sammy looked at him, unimpressed. "What? That's a pretty big deal."

"We interrupted _that_," Sammy motioned to the bedroom, "for this?" Topher blushed and decided to speed things up.

"That's great man. I'm super pumped for you. You have our blessing so go out there and get 'em. And if you're worried, we still have plenty of ice cream left over from last time so don't worry about it." He patted Rodney's shoulder and steered him away from the bedroom.

"It's Heather," Rodney continued. Topher stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you just say 'Heather'?" Sammy asked in shock. "As in the second meanest girl in this resort?" Rodney shrugged. "Oh Rodney, you know you she's just going to hurt you."

"She already did," Rodney sniffed, showing them the burning mark on his cheek. Sammy gasped and went to get him an ice-pack. "She told me that I didn't really love her and that she would never love me back." A tear began to fall down his face.

"Come on big guy, don't cry on me," Topher said. "If you really like Heather, you've got to show her you're being sincere."

"What if she ends up killing him?!" Sammy cried as she applied the ice-pack to Rodney's face. "Rodney's heart may be kind, but its weak."

"I'm right here guys," Rodney said, but they ignored him.

"He'll be fine, because _we're _going to support him. It's time we stopped being selfish and helped others find the love we found," Topher said poetically. Sammy sighed. He was so good with words.

"I guess we don't want to appear selfish," she agreed. "Okay Rodney, I'm sorry if I'm being a little cautious. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. You're one of Topher's only friends," Topher looked sadly at the floor, "and without you he'd only have me. So if you really, truly like Heather, then we'll help you get her to like you back."

Rodney smiled. "Thanks guys," he pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug. He sniffled. "I'm glad I have such great friends."

"Oxygen...need oxygen," Topher gasped. Rodney released them.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. So what should we do first?" Topher and Sammy exchanged glances. "Maybe I should ask Heather if she'd like to come and meet my family, they're such charmers-"

"Let's start small," Topher advised. "Heather's not exactly happy with you at the moment, so give her the rest of the day to cool down. Then tomorrow we can start fresh." _And we were kind of in the middle of something. _"If you get bored today, I think Shawn's hosting a 'Zombie Survival Protocol' session tonight. Might be interesting and I know for a fact that Heather won't be there. You need to do something other than think about girls."

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Topher." Rodney got up off the bed, stilling holding the ice pack. "See you then, have fun." Topher and Sammy blushed, despite not Rodney realizing what he had implied.

"Are we bad friends if we don't believe in him?" Sammy asked as Topher led her back to where they were on the couch.

"He seems more passionate about this than usual," Topher said. "And he came to the right person for advice." Sammy rolled her eyes, but kissed him anyway.

Meanwhile, Rodney was getting ready for the session Shawn had scheduled for tonight. He decided that if he was going to do something tonight, it wasn't going to involve Heather. Both Sammy and Topher had agreed that being with Heather anymore today was a bad idea. His heart ached to be away from her. "Don't worry Heather," he whispered. "Soon you'll see how much I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's just the beginning, so bear with me. <strong>Just to clarify, this is not a joke story. Rodney is really trying to win over Heather if there's any confusion.<strong> No real idea when the next chapter will be posted but I hope to have regular updates. See you then! **


End file.
